


Megane

by HoshiYuki



Series: Jin's Glasses [1]
Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiYuki/pseuds/HoshiYuki
Summary: Fuu just wanted to have a normal conversation with him.One shot.--------One of my older works - never posted online before.
Relationships: Jin/Kasumi Fuu
Series: Jin's Glasses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Megane

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my older works.
> 
> A one shot that can be read as a two shot with the drabble "Onsen".

Mugen was gone.

Again.

Off to somewhere Fuu didn’t even want to think about.

Well, actually she did. What could that good for trouble man be up to without a mon in his pocket? They had spent their last money on lodging, food and alcohol.

“That stuff was good,” Fuu mumbled as her mind sidetracked to the memory of the drinks that had caused her current buzz. Not too strong, and strangely sweet. 'A local specialty,' the inn-keeper had called it. Whatever it was, it was alcohol that made Fuu drunk without her losing consciousness and that had deserved a second serving in and of itself. And then they had ran out of money and retired to their room.

Fuu had gone and taken a quick bath and when she had returned Mugen had been gone and Jin... Fuu looked from the empty futon that belonged to Mugen to the occupied futon that belonged to Jin.

Not-having-had-a-decent-conversation-since-I-can’t-even-remember-Jin.

The case of the missing Mugen was pushed to the back of the girl’s mind as a more pressing matter made itself known to her.

She was alone with Jin.

Who couldn’t have been asleep for too long.

It just happened to be that Fuu had wanted to get closer to Jin.

The silent swordsman was so hard to read and so hard to approach, but the three had been traveling quite some time now. So, wasn’t it normal for travel companions to grow closer or something?

True, when Mugen was around she would be distracted by the loudmouth and when the Ryukyuyan was not around... Jin would generally be asleep or meditating. The few occasions when he wasn’t and she actually tried to strike up conversation she only got “hmm” and “aah” as a reply. 

But tonight could be different. Maybe he wasn’t asleep yet. Maybe this was her chance. Hadn’t her suspiciously over generic fortune said something about “see a shining or falling star today and a long cherished wish might come true”? The sky outside was full of twinkling stars. Clearly a sign that luck was on her side.

Now the only question was how to approach this.

“Jin... Are you asleep?” Her voice was tiny, not trying to wake the swordsman if he really was asleep.

There was no reaction.

“Jin?” A little louder.

Still no reaction.

“Are you really asleep?” Fuu’s voice had now risen to conversational tone and still Jin did not stir.

“What are you doing sleeping with a beauty like me in the room trying to get your attention. How rude,” Fuu huffed, slightly annoyed that her horoscope may have been wrong.

That’s when she heard it. A soft, slightly annoyed sounding sigh.

Jin was awake.

Fuu’s smile appeared and quickly disappeared again. The man had been ignoring her! Well then, if he was in for a game, she would play as well.

She only needed a decent icebreaker.

Fuu’s eyes scanned the room and landed on a little item lying close to the swordsman’s head.

A feral grin spread over Fuu’s face as she tried to silently make her way to the man who was currently facing away from her, as well as away from the item Fuu had now set her sights on.

“One... two... thr-” So much for silently. Oh well.

“Gotcha!” With a loud yell and a snatch, Fuu was holding her prize and Jin was upright in his futon, hand on his sword, looking slightly bewildered. Fuu was twirling around, playing with his glasses, holding them high, holding them low. Jin averted his gaze and sighed as he hoped the girl wouldn’t break what was his. His attention was drawn again by Fuu’s remark a little later, when the sound of her dancing had finally stopped.

“Hey, are these...” Fuu was holding Jin’s glasses up to the moon light, twirling it around and switching it from hand to hand before putting it on. “I can see perfectly fine with these glasses! How come?” Fuu’s voice dropped to a silent, contemplative whisper, “do I need glasses? Well, they are kind of comfortable, but...”

“They are fashionable.”

“What?” Fuu’s head turned so quickly, the glasses might have flown off her face if she hadn’t been holding onto them with both her hands.

“My glasses are not for eye correction. I just like them. Coincidentally, they also prevent inconvenience caused by opponents trying to throw sand in my eyes during a fight.”

“That has happened?”

Was this happening? Jin was talking about himself?

“Once or twice.”

Fuu let out a sound of amazement, while taking the glasses off and admiring them once more in the moonlight. “So these are that awesome.”

Jin didn’t reply and just looked at Fuu.

“Say,” Fuu said softly, as she sat down on her futon and lowered the glasses into her lap, “do you hate me, Jin?”

“Why would you think that?” Jin’s tone was silent, nearly flat.

“You never talk to me. Even when I try to string up a conversation, you just reply with one or two sounds. This may be one of the first decent conversations we’ve had.”

“I...”

“I’m not asking much, but we’ve been traveling for weeks now... So I thought...”

“Fuu,” Jin interrupted.

“I’m rambling aren’t I?”

“You are,” Jin replied curtly.

“Sorry.”

“No,” Jin sighed, “I’m sorry. Let’s just say that I’m not used to this.”

“This?” Fuu didn’t immediately understand what Jin was trying to say. This? Traveling with a woman? Talking to a woman in a moonlit room? Whoa, stop right there.

“Interacting with people.”

“You interact with Mugen just fine.”

“With you as well. Just never idle talk.”

“Oh.” Fuu put her finger to her lip. “Now that you mention it...”

“Do you understand now.”

“Hmm.”

“Good. Good night.”

“Wait wait, stop!” Fuu jumped up, nearly dropping the glasses in her haste. With a few quick, if a bit clumsy, arm movements, she barely managed to save the frail form from possible death. After breathing a sigh of relief, Fuu looked over at Jin, making direct eye contact with the stoic man. “Ugh. Did you see that?”

“Yes. I believe we just established I do not need my glasses to see.”

“Ugh, humiliating.”

“I’m used to your antics.”

“That is even worse.”

“Should I have lied?”

“Yes... No! I don’t know.” Fuu sat down again, barely daring to look at Jin again. Why was he looking at her like that? As if he was waiting for something. Oh, right, she had stopped him from going back to bed. “Ah, I just thought... Since we’re finally having a normal conversation... That it would be a shame to just end it here. Or something... ”

“Well, what do you want to talk about?”

Fuu’s mouth nearly fell open. Now that he mentioned it, what did she want to talk about?

“There is no need to hasten this, we’ve still got a long trip ahead of us.”

“But...”

“Fuu,” Jin’s soft voice drifted through the room. “Just let me know when you want to talk and if you are not happy with my replies, simply say so.”

“You...”

“I’m not a good conversation partner, but if it’s something I can talk about I’m willing to try.”

“Jin...”

Just then the sliding door to their room opened rather noisily.

“Why are you two still up? Lovers meeting?”

“Last time I checked we were traveling together,” Fuu bit back at a slightly staggering Mugen who might have chosen the worst timing ever to come back from wherever he had run off to. But hadn’t her conversation with Jin just about ended? So why was it bothering Fuu so much that the moment had been ruined? What moment had been ruined? Fuu didn’t know. Her head started to ache a little, caused either by Mugen’s presence in the room or the after effects of the alcohol that were finally making itself known to her. Could have been both.

“Yo, girly, stop creeping me out.”

When Fuu looked up, Mugen had somehow crossed the room and was standing in his awkward wide legged bend over stance, breathing right in her face. She immediately pushed him away.

“You reek of alcohol.”

“That’s ‘cause I’ve been drinking,” Mugen said nonchalantly.

“Without any money?”

“Trade secret. Now stop your yapping. You’re ruining my buzz.”

“I’ll ruin a lot more if you not...”

A discreet knock sounded on the door, followed by the inn-keeper’s voice. “Could you please remember that there are other guests who are trying to sleep?”

“We apologize for the noise, sir. We were just about to retire,” Jin’s voice vibrated through the room.

“In that case, good night.”

The sound of retreating footsteps was heard and all three of the room’s occupants kept silent until the sound had disappeared altogether.

“Let’s just go to bed,” Fuu said quietly.

“Fine with me,” Mugen said, as he plopped down on his futon before making himself comfortable. Hardly a minute later, he was fast asleep.

“That's fast,” Fuu said under her breath. Fuu’s hand dropped to her lap, only to find Jin’s glasses were still there. A smile played on the girl’s lips. Who would have thought that these glasses that gave Jin such an unapproachable appearance had actually proved to be the ultimate ice-breaker?

As she returned the glasses to their proper owner, said owner looked up at Fuu from his futon.

“Thank you.”

“No, thank you, Jin.” Fuu smiled. She only now started to realize the different layers that made up Jin. “Just don’t forget your promise, okay?”

With his face in the shadows, it was a little hard to tell, but she thought she saw the swordsman smile.

“Good night, Fuu.”

“Good night, Jin.”


End file.
